


Your Voice

by princessensani



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessensani/pseuds/princessensani
Summary: "It's nice that I hear your voice when I wake up"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story on ao3 and I hope you all like it. I'll leave all of you to it then!!! :>

Donghyuck wakes up to see his boyfriend, Mark hugging him tightly. He giggles at him, thinking how cute his boyfriend is while sleeping. 

After a few seconds of admiring him he decides to wake him up. "Mark sweetie it's time to get", he says with a slight smile.

Mark stirs in his sleep,mumbling while slowly opening his eyes only to see his lover looking at him with that beautiful smile of his. He sits up on the bed, giving a loving smile to his beloved.

Donghyuck gleams at the smile thrown his way and his own smile grows wider. "You're finally awake, how was your sleep love?", he asks, watching Mark lean closer, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"It's nice that I hear your voice when I wake up", Mark declares with a look of adoration. He circles his arms around Donghyuck waist and pulls him closer, hugging him affectionately.

He stares at his lovers eyes with a look of longing, desire and love. Donghyuck feels as if he's falling in love all over again. He throws himself on top of Mark.

Mark caught off guard by the sudden action didn't have time to catch him so they fell on the bed. He looks at his boyfriend in shock then bursts out laughing, Donghyuck soon joined him.

The only thing you could hear in the room was the heartfelt laughter of two boys. Their laughter soon died down but their smiles never left their faces.

"I love you", whispers Donghyuck.

"I love you too"

They spent the rest of the day cuddling on the bed occasionally exchanging compliments to ones another. They were in their own little world and they were content with being with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! I really l **love** this ship so I wrote my first fic on this site with it. Thank you for reading this!!! (I'm not even sure if anyone will read this but oh well)


End file.
